Sreek
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy help a hero from Bean Bean Kingdom take on an army of robots. The newcomer isn't fond of Sarasalanders and makes things hard on Daisy. A reimagining of the old Teen Titans episode 'Troq'


All characters are owned by Nintendo

Luigi and Daisy were watching a movie with Mario and Peach at their castle.

One of Peach's scouts ran in and said "There are strange robots attacking the kingdom!"

Mario, Luigi and Daisy ran outside, Peach grabbed a baseball bat and quickly followed. Twenty robots approached them. Luigi ran forward and rammed one with his shoulder, then he punched another. Mario punched one, then one of the robots grabbed him. Daisy tackled it off of him and kicked it hard. Peach hit one with the bat and kicked another.

"Six down" Peach said.

"Where did they come from?" Luigi asked as he punched one.

"I have no idea" Mario said as he kicked one.

"It doesn't matter where they came from" Daisy said "they're here, just break 'em!"

Suddenly a man ran over and easily destroyed the other twelve.

"Who are you?" Peach asked.

"My name is Ricky, I'm from Bean Bean Kingdom" he said "thanks for your help."

"No problem" Luigi said.

"What are your names?" Ricky asked.

"I'm Mario" Mario said "this is my wife Princess Peach, my little brother Luigi and his wife-"

"Daisy!" Daisy interrupted "Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. That was some fancy fighting."

"Thanks" Ricky said "so you're a Sarasalander, huh?"

"Yup" she said "and proud of it."

"I see" Ricky said.

"So, who were those guys?" Luigi asked.

"They weren't guys" Ricky said "they were robots. I call them sobots because they are robot soldiers from a strange kingdom that was warped into our world not long ago. They think they were superior to organic life forms. They try to destroy us any way they can. I was sent on a mission to drive them from our kingdom. Only a few people besides me survived. I'm going back to destroy the main computer. That will destroy them all."

"We want to help" Mario said.

"I can use all the help I can get" Ricky said "follow me."

He led them to a large RV like truck hooked to a trailer with a connecting walkway.

"I have a bomb powerful enough to destroy the entire computer system in their capital. It should destroy them all."

"Cool" Mario said.

When they went inside they saw it was very high tech, there were all kinds of computer screens everywhere.

Ricky smiled and said "I just put in a new V10, eight hundred horsepower engine. Would you like to take her for a spin, Mario?"

Mario's eyes lit up as he asked "really?"

"Yeah" Ricky said "go ahead."

Mario smiled and sat in the driver's seat and floored it, almost causing everyone to fall.

Ricky looked at Luigi and said "you navigate."

Luigi jumped into the passenger seat and began watching the GPS screens.

"Princess Peach, you keep an eye on the radar" Ricky said "warn us about any sobots."

Peach sat by the radar screen. Daisy waited and smiled.

"What about me" she asked "I wanna help too."

Ricky just ignored her.

"There are twenty sobots behind us!" Peach said "I think they are on the trailer."

"They're after the bomb!" Ricky said "Mario keep us on a steady course."

Mario nodded.

Ricky pointed to Luigi and Peach and said "you two follow me!"

He ran to the back and onto the trailer. Luigi and Peach ran after him, Daisy followed. They began to fight the sobots. Luigi punched one, knocking it into two others; all three of the sobots hit the side of the trailer and broke through the wall.

"Nice one" Ricky said.

Luigi smiled and said "thanks."

Peach held the bat out and spun around, Knocking six sobots into the trailer walls, destroying them.

Ricky smiled and said "wow, remind me to stay on your good side."

Peach giggled.

Daisy grabbed a sobot by its arm; she spun it around and threw it into another. Both sobots fell through the wall and onto the trailer hitch, before bouncing off onto the ground.

"Careful!" Ricky yelled "if we lose this bomb, we can't complete our mission."

"Sorry" Daisy said.

After the fight, Luigi and Peach went back into the RV.

Daisy looked at Ricky and said "I'm sorry, I won't make any mistakes next time."

Ricky glared at her and said "there won't be a next time Sreek."

Daisy's jaw dropped.

About an hour later, Luigi looked at the GPS and said "we're almost there."

"Yeah" Mario said "but, why are we going through a desert?"

"It's a short cut" Ricky said "and the path should be lightly guarded."

Suddenly Peach yelled "Stop!"

Mario hit the brakes and said "what?"

"There is a mine field in front of us" Peach said.

Ricky looked at Daisy and said "this is a job for you Sreeky, get out there and clear the way."

"Is it safe?" Luigi asked.

"Don't worry" Ricky said "it's just a few mines. A little looking and digging is all it takes, besides her people are used to harsh desert conditions." He looked at Daisy and said "there is a metal detector and a shovel in the back. Be careful, the mines are wired together. If one goes, they all go."

Daisy stood up and walked to the back. Mario stood up and followed. Daisy had gathered the supplies and put on a radio headset.

She was about to leave when Mario walked up and said "I'm going with you."

"No!" Daisy said "I mean no, thanks for the offer, but I'm going alone. I have something to prove."

"Snap to it, Sreek" Ricky called.

"Sreek?" Mario said "what does that mean?"

"It means nothing" she said.

Daisy went outside and went to work.

After thirty minutes, she came on the radio and said "we're safe, all clear."

"Way to go Daze" Luigi said into the radio.

Ricky just smirked. Daisy came back in through the back door and began dusting sand off of her jeans.

Mario walked up and said "great job, Sreeky."

Daisy gasped and said "don't you EVER call me that!"

Mario gave her a confused look and said "but, Ricky calls you that all the time."

Daisy crossed her arms and said "that doesn't make it right."

"What's wrong?" Mario asked "I thought you said it didn't mean anything."

"No" Daisy said "I said it means nothing. When Ricky calls me Sreek he is calling me worthless, a nothing."

"What?" Mario asked.

Daisy sighed and said "Sarasaland is a desert kingdom, so it's hard for us to grow crops or raise livestock. Because of that some people, especially people from agricultural areas like Bean Bean Kingdom, think that Sarasalanders are inferior or even useless.. They call us Sreeks."

Mario gently put his hand on her shoulder and said "so he has been calling you a horrible name; and you know if you punch him out, it will just confirm all the bad things he thinks about you."

Daisy nodded, then asked "do you know what that's like?"

Mario nodded and said "When me and Luigi first moved to Brooklyn from Italy, we were the only immigrant family on the block. People looked down on us and called us all kinds of names." He patted her shoulder and said "come on, let's go find Luigi."

"Maybe we should tell him later" Daisy said.

"He would want to know now" Mario said.

Daisy smiled slightly. They walked into the main part of the RV and found Luigi talking to Ricky.

"Can I have a word with you, Weegie?" Mario asked.

Ricky nodded and went to the driver's seat.

"Sure" Luigi said as he walked toward Mario.

Mario whispered something into his ear.

"What?" Luigi asked angrily.

Mario nodded.

"Daisy, why didn't you say something?" Luigi asked quietly. He punched the palm of his left hand and said "he WILL apologize."

He turned around and started to walk toward Ricky.

Daisy grabbed his arm and said "no Luigi. Destroying the sobots is more important than my feelings. It's only a matter of time before they attack the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarasaland."

"We're here" Ricky called.

They were getting ready to start the attack.

Ricky walked over and said "ok, they are gonna hit us with everything they've got. Mario, you and Peach stay here and take out as many sobots as possible. Luigi you help with the initial attack, then focus on keeping our escape route clear. I'll take the bomb and destroy the main computer. That should destroy all of the sobots."

"What about Daisy?" Luigi asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Stay inside and guard the truck, Sreek" he said as he put the bomb on his back.

Daisy's hands closed into tight fists.

"No!" she said "I'm going with you."

"I gave you an order" Ricky said.

"I do NOT take orders from you" Daisy said "besides my people are used to harsh conditions."

"Fine" Ricky said.

The door opened; Mario, Luigi and Peach ran out and began attacking the sobots. Ricky and Daisy ran through them. As they ran, Daisy saw ten sobots in front of them.

"Get out of the way Sreek" Ricky said "you're slowing me down."

Daisy gritted her teeth. She reached down and picked up a rock, then she sped up. When she was a few yards away from the sobots; she threw the rock, destroying one. She rammed another with her shoulder. She punched one and kicked another. Daisy grabbed a sobot by its arm and began to spin around, using it as a weapon to hit the other sobots. When the other sobots were destroyed, she let go of the sobot's arm throwing it into a rock.

When Ricky caught up, Daisy looked at him and said "there's nothing slowing you down now."

Ricky just glared at her. They started running again.

"How much farther to the main computer?" Daisy asked.

"Having trouble keeping up?" Ricky asked smiling.

They came to a steep hill. Ricky had trouble climbing it with the heavy bomb. Daisy began helping him.

"I got it" Ricky said.

"I can help" Daisy said.

"I said I got it!" Ricky said.

"Fine" Daisy said.

When they reached the door to the building with the main computer in it, Ricky looked at Daisy and said "wait out here."

"I didn't come all this way to stand outside" she said.

Ricky glared at her and said "stubborn Sreek, fine."

There were no sobots inside.

"Where are the guards?" Daisy asked.

"All the sobots are gone fighting the others" Ricky said.

He set the bomb by the main computer and started the timer.

He walked over to Daisy and said "I going to get outta here before it blows up." He stroked her cheek and said "but, you're welcome to stay."

She swatted his hand off. Suddenly thick, clear plastic walls came from the left and right. Separating them and trapping Ricky with the computer and the bomb.

A robotic voice came on the intercom and said "organic life form detected."

A gas began filling the side of the room with the computer. Ricky began coughing and choking.

He looked at Daisy and said "just get out. There's nothing you can do."

"You don't know what I can do" Daisy said angrily.

She grabbed the small crack where the walls came together. She began trying to pull them apart. Slowly the walls separated slightly. She put her back against one of the walls and pushed the other with her left hand, keeping them apart.

She reached in with her right arm and said "take my hand."

"Keep your filthy hands off me, Sreek" Ricky said.

Daisy began to give way to the force of the walls closing. With a groan, she put her left foot against the side of the opening and forced her leg straight, opening the walls a little more.

She reached farther and said "you might not care if I die, but I don't need your death on my conscious."

She grabbed his shirt and fell back, pulling him out just before the walls slammed shut. Daisy stood up and saw that Ricky was unconscious.

She looked at the bomb and thought "only a minute left."

She put Ricky's arm over her shoulder, holding him up and began to run out. Back at the RV; Mario, Luigi and Peach were still fighting the sobots. They heard an explosion and all the sobots fell.

"They did it" Luigi said.

Soon Daisy walked up, still carrying Ricky.

"No" Mario said "SHE did it."

"Ricky needs medical attention" Daisy said.

The next day, Ricky was getting ready to leave. Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were standing outside of Peach's castle with him.

Ricky smiled and said "thanks again for your help."

"Thank Daisy" Luigi said.

"Yeah" Mario said "she's the one who saved your sorry butt."

Ricky's smiled faded as he said "thank you, Princess Daisy. You're not bad for a Sree- a Sarasalander." He chuckled and said "you must be one of the good ones."

"No" Daisy said "the fact that I saved you doesn't make me any better or worse than any other Sarasalander."

"Come on" Ricky said "I'm trying to give you a compliment."

"Then why does it still sound like an insult?" Peach asked.

Ricky looked at Luigi and said "you know I didn't mean anything by that, right?"

"I think it's time for you to go" Luigi said.

Ricky smirked and said "I thought you Mario Brothers were alright, but you're just like the Sreeks."

He got into his RV and left.

"I'm sorry Daisy" Luigi said "if I had known; I never would have let it happen."

"None of us would have" Mario said.

"It's ok" Daisy said "there will always be people who judge you by how you look or where you're from. What they say doesn't matter. The only opinions that matter are from people who get to know you before they judge you." She smiled and said "now, let's go get pizza."


End file.
